


so glad you're mine.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: stereo hearts. [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Short Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: my baby's lips are sweet like wine, and when she kisses me, i get high every timeor:  it's the day both Rey and Ben have been waiting for.





	so glad you're mine.

It was the day that Rey had been convinced would never happen. When boyfriend after boyfriend had been douchebags that treated her like shit, Rey had just come to the conclusion that this day would never come, that she would always be alone, that she deserved that somehow. Her friends had always told her she was wrong, always told her that this would be a reality, but Rey hadn't let herself even begin to think that it was a possibility. Until Ben.

It was the day that Ben had been convinced would never happen. He'd been so specific about what he was looking for out of life that it had ruined things with many women before they even began. It had caused rifts in his family too, his mother wanting him to settle down, his father wanting him to make up his mind. And after awhile he'd just given up his dream of this day, thought it would never come, that the thought of it was just a fantasy. Until Rey.

The vows they'd recited a few hours earlier were ones they'd written themselves. Rey had laughed at the first mention of music in Ben's; Ben had laughed at the first mention of music in Rey's. They'd both mentioned that first night, that first record, _Elvis_ , the one that had brought them together. They'd both admitted that they had way too many records to fit in their apartment, that there were many duplicates that still hadn't been dealt with, but that they wouldn't change it for anything. The records were a reminder of how they came to be. They were special and would always remain so. 

They'd gone back and forth about what the music choice should be, Rey wanting one song, Ben another. They'd only actually settled upon THE song a week before, when it was deadline time and they were still at a stalemate. 

They'd collapsed onto the sofa after Ben had put _Elvis_ on, the record that had brought them together, the record that had been their salvation during all the planning and the madness. They listened to it every night, tangled together on the sofa, and all of the stress, all of the nerves, just melted away. When the song had come on, they'd both sat up and looked at each other, and they knew without words that the other was thinking the same thing. 

_So Glad You're Mine_ was THE song. 

They'd asked Poe if he would sing it and he had just grinned when they told him the choice. He spent the next week learning every chord, every note, every word, determined that it would be perfect for the night, and as the music started, they both could tell that he had done it. 

It was perfect.

Rey was in a long white dress; Ben was in a tuxedo. Their family and friends were somewhere all around them, but they only saw each other. And as the music began to play, smiles spread across both of their faces. This was the moment they'd been waiting for more than any other. Ben put an arm around Rey's waist, Rey an arm around Ben's shoulders. They could hear cheers from the gathered crowd when Ben paused and dipped her; they could see flashbulbs going off in the periphery of their vision. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was Rey and Ben and that fact that it was going to be the two of them for the rest of their lives.

It hadn't been easy to trust each other at first, hadn't been easy to get through some of the arguments in those early days, hadn't been easy to deal with exes coming back into their lives and friends that were a little too nosy for their own good. But they'd done it, and they were stronger for it, and they knew that no matter what, this was it for the rest of their lives.

The weight of their rings felt comfortable on their fingers, a steady presence that would keep them reminded of each other for life. Rey had gotten used to the weight since that fateful Christmas Eve; Ben was just adjusting to it that day. But they craved that weight because it was a reminder that they would always have each other, that they were always waiting for the other, that to each other they would always be home.

In the final buildup to this day, Rey had finally told Ben that she thought that day would never happen for her, and Ben had finally told Rey that he had thought the same thing. But it had happened for them together, a dream of both finally fulfilled, and happiness radiated off of them. Nothing else mattered in that moment, not a single thing on their minds but each other, and that was the way they wanted it for the rest of their lives.

And now they were there, dancing as if they were the only two in the room, as if they were in their apartment and _So Glad You're Mine_ had started playing, and all they could do was grin. It was a dance that had happened many times before, a dance that would happen many times in the future, a dance that meant so much more than either of them could possibly convey.

They knew once this dance was done that their surroundings would creep back in, that they'd never have this moment of just the two of them ever again. They would dance again, but it would never feel like this, never represent so much. There were still speeches to be given and cake to be had and friends and family to thank. But for that song, a song off the record that brought them together, they were the only two people in the world.

It was a moment neither thought would ever happen.

It was a moment neither would ever forget.

And they owed it all to Elvis.

**Author's Note:**

> thus concludes this little universe. thanks to everyone who let me know that they liked it!


End file.
